


Видение

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work, The Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance (Song)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Потом, я уверен, она вытянула бы свою тонкую смуглую руку и разглядывала бы, как в гранях небольшого камешка играет свет – при этом она бы широко и нежно улыбалась бы…Но я уже говорил о реальности.





	Видение

Несмотря на то, что я сравнительно долгое время участвую в военных действиях, я все еще не могу в полной мере привыкнуть к тому, как легко уходят люди. Еще вчера вас было пятьдесят: вы галдели, пили и жарили на вертеле пойманного поросенка или подстреленного гуся, а теперь вас всего десять, и вы все так же распеваете песни – будто ничего не произошло. Людей, с которыми вы вчера грязно шутили, больше нет – как будто никогда и не было, но для вас это не играет никакой существенной роли, ведь… ты – следующий. Мы удивительно быстро здесь повзрослели, минуя сложный период привыкания к собственным долгам и обязанностям; чудесным образом нам не пригодилось ровным счетом ничего из школьной программы, которую многие из нас знали назубок – равными мы стали только тогда, когда впервые увидели распотрошенное человеческое тело с размотанными бело-розовыми лентами кишок, раскинувшихся на песке, и оторванные, еще дергающиеся по инерции конечности. Сейчас это уже не вызывает в нас отвращения – мы смотрим на это вполне практично: на этих раздробленных ногах еще живы неплохие сапоги, а мои уже сносились и натерли кровавые мозоли. Прости, братец, придется поделиться!

Когда читаешь о войне, то представляешь ее героическим действом, местом для настоящего подвига: ты, черт побери, Вашингтон, генерал Шерман и бог знает кто еще, тебе и сам черт не брат! Мысленно, как глупый заигравшийся мальчишка, ты раскидываешь врагов в рукопашную, стреляешь на поражение, лавируешь между вереницами окопов – и на тебе безупречно сидит новенькая, чуть заляпанная грязью форма, и вот уже через несколько дней – максимум недель! – ты вернешься домой к своей возлюбленной, к матери с отцом, к младшему братишке, сжимающему в ручонках игрушечного солдатика, со светящимися глазенками умоляющего рассказать тебе байку с фронта, к друзьям – и будешь гордо нести на груди медаль за военные заслуги. 

В реальности… в реальности ты скидываешь с себя трупы этих самых друзей и наскоро выдергиваешь застрявший в ребрах штык, потому что по неопытности ударил в грудь, а не в живот. В реальности война для тебя – мерзкое, кровавое месиво, приевшаяся до оскомин рутина, с которой ты по глупости заключил сделку. В реальности ты часами – днями! – сидишь в засаде, вглядываешься в темноту до тех пор, пока глаза не защиплет от напряжения и слез, да изредка вздрагиваешь от глухого хлопка вдалеке – ты не один караулишь врага. Они тоже следят за тобой – и тоже хотят убить тебя, но не потому, что ты другой, а потому, что так им приказано. В реальности против тебя – целый мир, а ты в редкие минуты покоя сидишь и думаешь, когда же ты успел занять у Родины так много, чтобы отдавать ей долг собственной жизнью. Я до сих пор не совсем понимаю, что заставляет человека идти на войну. Долг? Стремление к идеалу? Желание защитить себя и других? Мечта стать героем? Отчаяние, боль, невозможность повернуть время вспять?..

Мне кажется, что мы уже битый час плывем на лодке, а берег все не показывается – на секунду мне даже показалось, что мы заплутали, и окажемся сейчас на необитаемом острове, прямо как Робинзон Крузо. Я закуриваю – раньше я делал это только для того, чтобы порисоваться перед девушками, мне казалось, что так я выгляжу круче – а теперь так я успокаиваю натянутые до предела нервы. Пока мы еще не представляли, что нам в самом деле предстоит, то радовались как идиоты – мы станем мужчинами, мы добровольцы, мы нюхнем еще пороху! В честь этого нам даже организовали танцы – совсем незадолго до отправки на фронт. 

Элизабет поразила меня своей манерой держаться: было в ней какое-то неуловимое обаяние, сквозившее в ее осанке, мягких жестах и трогательно-кокетливой улыбке. Я помню ее аккуратно уложенные темные волосы и смеющиеся бархатные карие глаза. Мы познакомились на том самом вечере – и больше уже не расставались. Почти сразу мы начали строить планы, фантазировать о будущем, представлять рутинную семейную жизнь, которая нам почему-то не казалась совсем уж унылой. Она хотела троих детей. Обязательно двух мальчиков и девочку. Говорила, что мужчин вроде меня должно быть больше… Она тоже собиралась на фронт, только в качестве медсестры – тот самый долг перед каким-то неведомым идеалом толкал ее на помощь нашим солдатам. Мы провели вместе всю ночь, вместе встречали рассвет – и даже не нуждались в словах, ведь мы понимали друг друга с полувзгляда, с прикосновения. Мне и спрашивать ее не нужно было – я знал, о чем она думает, и просто держал в руке ее маленькую смуглую ладонь. Элизабет еще долго вспоминала тот вечер – и в отрывистых, но неизменно теплых письмах она то и дело возвращалась к тем часам первой встречи, утверждала, что война вот-вот закончится, и мы снова будем танцевать как тогда, и гулять по набережной как тогда, и целоваться под луной, и… и просто быть рядом, смотреть в запотевшее окно, слушать глубокие звуки фортепиано, доносящиеся от соседей. Я уже купил кольцо, намереваясь сделать ей предложение. Все деньги, которые я получил за добровольное заклание, я просадил как самый настоящий принц: купил кольцо и пару приятных мелочей. Ей бы безумно понравилось; она верещала бы от восторга, обнимала бы меня и целовала в обе щеки, приговаривая, что я зря потратился и лучше бы вложился во что-нибудь другое. Потом, я уверен, она вытянула бы свою тонкую смуглую руку и разглядывала бы, как в гранях небольшого камешка играет свет – при этом она бы широко и нежно улыбалась бы…

Но я уже говорил о реальности. 

Совсем недавно… я узнал, что моей Элизы больше нет. Она погибла в бомбежке, когда возвращалась в лагерь – по крайней мере, так мне доложили. Почему-то я ожидал чего-то подобного. Помню, сначала я даже просто отложил письмо с известием о ее смерти, и не придал ему особого значения. Люди умирают каждый день, особенно здесь, на фронте – мрут как мухи. Лично я потерял почти всех своих школьных товарищей, только вон Аркрайт сидит молится напротив, да Шоу целует крестик, хотя этот завзятый богохульник еще вчера костерил религию. Рядом сидит мой брат – и тихо шепчет какую-то молитву, боится, что его кто-нибудь осудит за слабость. Элиза умерла – как и Смит, и Тейлор, и Мур, и Гарсия, и Харрис, и многие, многие другие, к которым я уже не чувствую ничего, кроме пугающего безразличия. Если бы я вспоминал каждого, то непременно сошел бы с ума – таких я тоже видел. 

И только сейчас, перед высадкой в Нормандии я понимаю, что… эту потерю я не переживу. 

Пол под нашими с Элизой ногами словно затапливало грязной водой, и перед глазами я видел ее доброе лицо с западающими глазами, страшный кашель, испуганное непонимание – я видел, как она задыхалась, и не понимал, почему я прирос к месту и не могу ей ничем помочь. Она тянула руки – и сама уходила под воду, которая с каждой минутой все больше окрашивалась в красный… Элизабет больше никогда не вернется домой – и я так и не смог защитить ее, подхватить ее. Я не выполнил свой долг перед одним человеком – как я смогу выполнить его перед всей страной?..

Я даже не понимаю, как мы добрались до места: Брэдли раздает указания направо и налево, вычерчивая перед нами свой гениальный план и ставя конечную цель, которая, если честно, уже давно не кажется мне такой благородной и великой. 

– Вы меня поняли, щеглы? – вопрошает он, обводя нас, напряженных, взглядом. – Любой ценой. От нас зависит успех операции и свобода нации! – его явно веселит собственная рифма. – Спасите мир! Он будет благодарен.

Кто-то сдавленно всхлипнул: семнадцатилетний Тернер готов разрыдаться вслух, и мой брат сует в его крепко стиснутые кулаки крестик. Мальчишка прибыл сюда меньше недели назад, а его уже кинули на передовую. Черт побери, не этого он ждал. 

– Сэр, есть, сэр! – с вялым энтузиазмом отвечаем мы. – Так точно, сэр!

– Отлично. Скоро высадка. 

Лодки прибивает к берегу. Тернер сжимает губы и цепляется то за мой рукав, то за рукав моего брата. Смотрит так внимательно – в нем борется интерес и леденящий ужас, потому что предназначение этих обмотанных колючей проволокой железяк он не понимает. 

А до меня доходит, что это – самоубийственная миссия. 

Мы бросаемся в атаку, кричим, отплевываемся от песка и воды; кидаем гранаты – и тут же падаем вниз, закрывая уши. Я не понимаю, что делаю: все происходит на автомате, я уже отработал эти движения до автоматизма – и даже не чувствую, что боюсь. Я сталкиваюсь лбом с Тернером, который сжался в комок за укрытием и не может заставить себя выйти – а учить его у меня просто нет времени. 

– Придурок! Двигайся, иначе тебя убьют!

– Мама… я хочу домой… 

– Рид! Рид, черт подери! Рид, отойди оттуда! 

– Тернер, тебя заденет! Ублюдок сидит прямо напротив! 

– Мама… 

Какофония звуков фронта оглушает меня даже сильнее, чем грохот единичного взрыва на тихом поле боя. Это похоже на сильно усложненный урок физкультуры в школе: ты бежишь, как будто сдаешь норматив, приседаешь, вытираешь пот, чтобы не попало в глаза, хватаешь винтовку, прицеливаешься, стреляешь, бежишь в укрытие – и повторяешь всю цепочку. 

– Рид! 

Откатываюсь в сторону – в метре от меня приземляется граната, и я едва успеваю отползти в безопасное место. Тернеру разнесло голову пулей – с его слетела каска. Аркрайт харкает кровью, но показывает, что он справится, с ним это не впервые. Везучий сукин сын видел вещи и пострашнее. 

Элизабет видела это – Элизабет была здесь… Джеймс?! Джеймс… 

Наплевав на опасность, я, согнувшись в три погибели, бегу к трупу Тернера – рядом зажимает живот мой брат, вытирая дрожащей рукой кровь с губ. Я не понимаю, что он хочет мне сказать – наверное, что-то про очки. Они разбились окончательно, и он мало что видит. Я снимаю их совсем – и замечаю, что он старается таким образом скрыть от меня, что у него вываливаются кишки. Осколок попал прямиком в живот. 

– Все нормально, я еще… – он чуть не захлебнулся кровью, и сплюнул. Во всеобщей суматохе фронта никто ничего не замечает, у нас у всех темно в глазах, я и сам едва вижу. – Дай мне винтовку, я не… 

– Джеймс, послушай, я оттащу тебя в безопасное… 

– Дай мне гранату. 

Его голос становится слабее и глуше – он не докинет. У него не хватит сил. Меня кто-то оттаскивает от него. 

Я не выполнил долг. 

– Джеймс, все будет хорошо, тебя подлатают, будешь совсем как новенький…  
Меня отталкивают: Аркрайт бежит со штыком наперевес, снося все на своем пути. Не могу понять, куда я иду… 

Меня как будто подкосило. В глазах потемнело еще сильнее. 

– Я тебя поймаю, – звучит у меня в ушах неожиданно отчетливый нежный голос, заглушающий гул фронта. – Только не бойся. 

И правда – это не так больно, как кажется. Просто очень горячо – как будто тебе обжигают внутренности. Что-то липкое течет по рукам – это мокрый песок? Почему он тогда красный? Или это не красный цвет? 

– Я рядом. – ее лицо вырисовывается на фоне однообразно серо-зеленого кошмара. – Доверься мне. 

– Рид? Рид! Рид, ты слышишь меня? 

– Да брось его, мать твою! 

– Кретин, шевелись, или… 

Боль прошила позвоночник. Я уже не различаю слов – и даже почти не слышу собственную фамилию. Мир гаснет. Звук стихает. Ее лицо. Грязная вода затопила нас обоих.


End file.
